


Super Toothsday

by jedusaur



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oral Hygiene, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man has needs, all right, and Jack just isn’t built to take on the oral hygiene of life alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Toothsday

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even blame this one on GD. I'm gonna blame it on Jack & Dean instead. Will not make any sense whatsoever if you haven't seen [Toothbrush Buddies](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1kNjhW7W8E). Also unbetaed and un-Britpicked, because I'm still in denial about being in this (BASICALLY NON-EXISTENT) fandom.
> 
> A podfic of this fic by greedy_dancer can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1009947).

It takes three weeks of brushing his teeth solo before he breaks. A man has needs, all right, and Jack just isn’t built to take on the oral hygiene of life alone. He needs a toothbrush buddy. He _needs_ one.

Dean’s made it clear he doesn’t want to talk about it, but they’re just going to have to work something out. Better to discuss it now and be a bit uncomfortable than have someone walk in on something private by mistake again. Thank god Dan wasn’t in there with Dean when that happened. At least Jack didn’t have to see it.

He can’t help thinking, though. About what it would have looked like, the two of them together, toothpaste frothing between their lips. He tries not to--it’ll just make things even more awkward with Dean than they already are--but when he’s brushing alone, with nothing else to distract him, the images spring unbidden to mind.

Three weeks, three lonely Toothsdays, and Jack finally can’t ignore it any longer.

“I miss him,” he says.

Dean twitches his fringe in a way that makes it completely obvious that he knows what Jack’s talking about. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says.

“You miss him too,” says Jack. “I can tell by your hair.”

“My hair does not miss him,” Dean gripes, but then a moment later he admits, “My teeth might. A bit.”

“Maybe I was too harsh with him.” Jack can still taste the tangy remnants of the morning’s toothpaste on his tongue, an illicit reminder of things he wishes he could do in the bathroom; of people he wishes he could do them with.

Dean looks at him incredulously. For a moment, Jack is terrified that he can tell, but all he says is, “You want to take him back? I can’t believe how selfish you are. Do you even care how that would make me feel?”

“Of course I care.” Jack reaches out a hand helplessly. “I just... what else am I supposed to do, brush by myself forever? It’s not like it’s easy to find a toothbrush buddy, Dean. You’ve got to have chemistry, you’ve got to build trust, you’ve got to have the same tastes.”

Dean laughs, sharp and bitter. “We didn’t,” he says. “I used spearmint for that motherfucker. I hate spearmint.”

Jack sighs. He likes spearmint, although he hasn’t used it since things with Dan ended. He knows they had something good, something he’s not going to find again in a hurry. They even finished together almost every single time. He’s been spoiled.

“You don’t use spearmint,” Dean says softly. “You use wintergreen, like me.”

It feels like the temperature’s just gone up a few degrees. Dean is watching him uneasily, like he’s waiting for something, and Jack doesn’t want to screw this up. Because if Dean is saying what he thinks he’s saying... if Dean is saying...

“I like both,” murmurs Jack. “But if I had to choose a favorite, I’d go with wintergreen.”

Dean’s fringe quivers. “Do you know what you’re saying right now?”

“Yes,” says Jack. “Yes, god, yes. I just brushed, but I could go again this instant.”

They almost break the hinges on the bathroom door in their haste to get inside.

***

In the afterglow, Jack says, “I wouldn’t mind spearmint and wintergreen at the same time.”

“That’s disgusting,” says Dean. “That flavor combination would be horrible.”

Jack flicks mouthwash at him. “It’s a metaphor, stupid. A threesome metaphor.”

“I know it’s a metaphor. I’m just saying, don’t actually put those in your mouth at the same time. Or if you do, let me know in advance so I can have the camera ready.”

“Ooh,” Jack says. “Kinky. Are you really into that?”

Dean tilts his head so his fringe covers his eyes entirely, and whispers, “One time I did it bare. No toothpaste at all.”

Jack shakes his head. “Come here, you animal,” he says, and reaches for his toothbrush again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Super Toothsday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009947) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
